Jackal
}} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = jackal |handlingname = JACKAL |textlabelname = JACKAL |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Ocelot Jackal is a four-door saloon in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The car has a luxury, swept back profile and has an appearance similar to a and , especially the front fascia, bonnet/hood profile, different rear lights, fascia, and side air intakes (which are mostly similar to a Maserati, which the other Ocelot model is based on). Some of the design has taken some cues from the . The rear takes most of its design influence from the (a.k.a. in the USA) and the second generation , featuring a chrome strip connected to stylized C-shaped rear light units. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The overall performance of the Jackal makes it an excellent choice for a getaway vehicle. The engine sounds to be relatively low revving, and manages to propel the nearly-four thousand pound Jackal off the line quickly, making for an impressive 0-60 time. It corners surprisingly well for such a big sedan, making the Jackal a rather fun and exciting vehicle to drive, and acceleration and braking is very good as well, although under stress it does have a tendency to lock the front brakes up. The Jackal is also well-built, meaning it can take a number of hits before being disabled. Top speed is acceptable, but nothing spectacular. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery OcelotJackal-GTAV-Front.png|'Jackal' in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Jackal-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Jackal on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Jackal-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Jackal on Rockstar Social Club. Notable Owners *El Estupido owns a red Jackal in Time to Get Away. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The car is relatively common in Los Santos, appearing mostly in the high-end districts such as Rockford Hills, Richman, Vinewood, and Vespucci Beach. *The car appears in the mission The Long Stretch, which serves as a getaway car for Franklin, Lamar, and Stretch. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Quite common in Los Santos. *Can be found driving around the Paleto Bay area. *Can be bought for $60,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos after the Heists Update. *Provided for the players at Martin Madrazo's house when starting any of his Dispatch missions. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Jackal sells for $6,000 at Los Santos Customs. When fully modified, it can only sell for $93,750. Trivia General *The car's name comes from the name of a , but it could also be inspired by the unnamed British assassin "Jackal", from Frederick Forsyth's 1971 novel "The Day of the Jackal", and its 1973 movie adaption. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The default radio station of the Jackal is FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM. *The Jackal is considered a Coupé although it has four doors, suggesting that it is a "four-door coupé" or a fastback sedan. *When the Jackal is viewed from at least one car length behind, the right tail light appears to be broken even if the car has not been in an accident. However, if the player gets closer to it, the tail light will appear as normal. This might be a texture glitch. Navigation }}de:Jackal (V) es:Jackal fr:Jackal pl:Jackal pt:Jackal ru:Jackal Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Ocelot Category:Coupes Category:Coupes Vehicle Class